1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to address tracking and more particularly relates to dynamic address tracking.
2. Description of the Related Art
Enterprise data processing systems frequently include storage systems. A storage system may include a plurality of storage devices and multiple input/output (I/O) devices distributed over one or more sites.
A host may access data from a storage device of the storage system. Often, the host may access the data as part of a batch job. A plurality of hosts may concurrently access the storage system.
When there is an error accessing data in the data for a storage system, an administrator may wish to trace the input and output accesses to the data. Unfortunately because of the large number of storage devices and I/O devices involved in a storage system, a job trace and/or a data dump may be impossible to perform for a batch job without knowing in advance which address spaces, I/O devices, and storage devices are being used.